With the growth of the internet, there is more data available to internet users than ever before. However, even as the amount of data grows, retrieval of data has become increasingly difficult. Specifically, retrieval of useful data. The ability to find and retrieve useful data is not prized only over the internet, but also for closed networks that need to find specific data in their local databases. No matter what the environment, computer users want a complete set of results without including so much data that it becomes unusable.
One of the problems is the accuracy of data. With so much data, there are many possible reasons that a user's search request might not produce all the qualifying data. Other systems have used term frequency within a document to assess its usefulness, however, this may omit certain documents from consideration. On the other hand, an over-inclusive search engine that makes no distinctions between useful and useless data is equally problematic. Therefore, a need exists for a system that produces an inclusive and usable search results list.